


California Rendezvous

by kittykait99



Category: The Big Bang Theory (TV)
Genre: F/M, Meet-Cute, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-15 11:36:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28562877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittykait99/pseuds/kittykait99
Summary: Dr. Seren Chua is new to America, new to Pasadena. A busy neurologist, with not much going on outside work: what happens when she meets a sweet astrophysicist, whose company she finds that she enjoys very much?
Relationships: Bernadette Rostenkowski/Howard Wolowitz, Leonard Hofstadter/Penny, Rajesh Koothrappali/Original Female Character, Sheldon Cooper/Amy Farrah Fowler
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	California Rendezvous

Pasadena, California. Arriving here quite a culture shock for Dr. Seren Chua, who had spent the majority of her life growing up in Singapore. She had always enjoyed visiting America, and the vacancy at Huntington Hospital had felt like too good an opportunity to pass up.

Her application had been successful, and two months later, Seren was settling into life in a new country. She had bought an apartment, and after the jet lag had passed, she was beginning to adjust. Four more months later, however, and although she had begun to settle into her new job, the long hours were making it difficult to really acclimatise to her new home.

Seren's first full week off work dawned bright and sunny. The sun streamed through the cracks in her blinds, playing over the wooden floorboards. It cast a soft glow over her carefully decorated home, and stirred Seren awake. The soft light flickered across her face, prompting her to sit up from her position on the sofa.

Had she fallen asleep? Evidently. Her laptop was closed and had slid onto the carpet, and the grey blanket wrapped around her had gathered in a pile at her feet. Seren's mind was a little clouded by sleep, but she could vaguely recall falling asleep in the midst of some British baking show. She had watched four seasons that week, and if she was honest, Seren could quite happily watch some more.

No.

Seren rubbed a hand across her face, moving to stand up. She had promised herself she would go out, explore the city a little. Even if she would rather stay here, and recover from her long shifts by watching Brits ice muffins.

A soft yawn escaped her as she crossed to the kitchen, before beginning to slice up a fresh mango. Deftly cutting it into cubes, before adding a banana to the blender, a cup of pineapple juice, and yogurt from the fridge. A single fingertip pressed against the blending button, as Seren leant against the counter, eyes half closed.

She was sleepy, but just about managed to concentrate as she scrolled through her messages. Two from her parents, one from work, asking if anyone could cover a shift.

Nothing exciting.

Maybe I could go into work.

No. No, Seren had decided this was her week. She didn't particularly enjoy holidays, so a staycation was exactly what she needed. Reaching for her smoothie once it had done blending, and wandering into her bedroom to get dressed. Seren was determined to have a good time.

A faded yellow shirt, and a pair of pale blue jeans later, and she was more or less ready. Seren stood in front of her mirror, gently running her brush through hip length raven hair. She was on the smaller side: barely five feet four, and of a delicate build. Her cheekbones were high, and dark eyes were alert, and sparkling. California sun had not managed to tan her porcelain skin just yet: she spent most of her time holed up inside, anyway.

Seren gave herself a spritz of Chanel perfume, and added a brief layer of chapstick to her lips, before declaring herself ready. Slipping on a pair of flat boots, and a wool blend coat, before she grabbed her bag. Exiting the apartment, and locking the door behind her.

Time to go and explore. Besides work, and the supermarket down the street, Seren hadn't seen much. She was determined to remedy that.

Early mornings were a common thing for dog owners. Raj was already half awake bu the time Cinnamon began to whine, and dragging his feet to get his jacket. The little dog was anxious for her walk, and although he could think of better ways to spend a Sunday morning-

Ah, no, he couldn't. His friends were either with their families, or spending couple time together: a walk with his princess would be just as fun. Right?

Bending to pick up the little dog, and pressing kisses to her head. The park wasn't that far, and he could stop for a latte on the way there. An iced chocolate latte would be a good way to cheer himself up. Maybe a blueberry muffin, too.

Taking short steps along the pavement, both for his benefit, and for the benefit of his dog's little legs. Cinnamon pranced quite happily alongside him, occasionally pausing to sniff at a spot on the pavement. The morning air was fresh, and a little balmy: not many people were out, but that would change soon enough.

The cafe nearest the park was half empty, the only other people in line being joggers. Or at least he assumed they were: judging by the multicoloured spandex some of them were wearing. Not a good look.

Wrapping Cinnamon's lead around his wrist, and joining the queue. The small shop was cute: dog friendly, it served icecream closer to the summer. The coffee was pretty good, and early morning radio blended in with the soft chatter.

"What can I get you?" The young man behind the counter questioned.

"Tall skinny latte, and a blueberry muffin, please."

In the short time that he had been waiting in the queue, the shop had begun to fill up. Carefully stepping around Cinnamon, and swiping his card to pay for the food, about to turn and leave when he nearly tripped over the dog.

Cinnamon had been intrigued by a stranger buying a crepe, and darted over, only for her owner to nearly fall over her lead. Raj hastily recovered himself, but the rapid body jerk dislodged the cold coffee from his hands.

All over the poor stranger's legs.

"I'm so sorry-"

"That's okay, I didn't like these jeans anyway."

Just his luck: it was a woman. And his first proper look almost made him groan: a beautiful woman, with a slight accent that suggested she was from somewhere other than America.

"I really am sorry- here, try these-"

"I'm fine, really." Had Seren expected to get covered in cold coffee today? No, not at all. Was she mad? Not particularly. If anything, she found his hasty apologies rather amusing, waving a hand to dismiss the offer of more napkins.

Raj reordered his coffee, biting the inside of his cheek as he watched the strange woman go to wipe off her trousers, before leaving the shop. Should he follow her, and apologise again?

Probably not. But he found himself heading after her, in an attempt to try and rectify the clumsy error.

"I really am sorry- can I pay for day cleaning? If you're quick, it might not stain-"

"I'm fine. Really." Seren had onl stopped for a breakfast pancake, and to be entirely honest, she would probably just toss her jeans into the wash later. She had gotten the majority of it off with napkins, so it would do until she got home.

The strange man seemed nice, at least, and the little dog twitching at his side was adorable. Seren crumpled her crepe wrapper into a ball, tossing it into one of the park bins, before kneeling down to gently pret the dog.

Offering her hand for the little animal to smell, before gently petting at her ears.

"She's cute. Really cute. What's her name?"

"Cinnamon. And I'm Raj." The lady seemed to like his dog: now, that was a good thing. A very good thing. At least she wasn't angry.

"Seren. It's nice to meet you, even if I smell like a latte." Seren pet the dog again, before she stood up, beginning to head into the park. She considered it for a moment, before deciding it was harmless. Why not?

Slowing her pace a little, a wordless invitation for him to keep talking to her. Seren wasn't sure of he would pick up on it, but she hadn't even finished asking herself that before he joined her. Good. Perhaps she could make a friend.

"I haven't seen you here before. Are you new to the area?" Raj questioned, earning a shake of the head from Seren.

"Not particularly. I've been here almost six months- but I work so much, I haven't been out a lot."

"What do you do? I'm sorry if that's intrusive-"

"No, it's okay. I'm a doctor. I work as a neurologist over at the hospital. You?"

"Wow. I'm an astrophysicist, so, I'm a doctor, but not your kind of doctor-" She was pretty, and she smelt nice. Was that Chanel? Raj found he was a little tongue tied, and perhaps rambling a little more than he should.

If his friends could see this.. well, they wouldn't be too surprised.

However, her soft laugh did surprise him: she seemed more amused than anything. He would take that.

Moving to sit on one of the park benches, allowing Cinnamon to hop up onto his knee. Continuing to talk to Seren, and rather enjoying the company.

It was already going to be a great day, despite the fact he would replay that embarrassing coffee shop stumble in his head all night.


End file.
